


Let It Snow

by Joe_Reaves



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Christmas, First Time, M/M, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowed in over Christmas, two CSIs find that Christmas wishes sometimes do come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

Horatio leant his head against the cool glass of the window and sighed. It was Christmas Eve and he was stuck in Colorado with no real prospect of going home any time soon, maybe not before the New Year if the snow kept up. And not only was he trapped miles away from his home and family he was stuck in a log cabin, complete with fireplace and surrounded by deep, soft snow, with one of his CSIs. One of his male CSIs. The last person he needed to be in a romantic setting with – Timothy Speedle, the main star of his dreams for the last year and so off limits it wasn't even funny. Firstly, he was Tim's supervisor, which meant he couldn't make any move towards him without risking a sexual harassment suit and even if Tim didn't sue him they'd have to keep their relationship quiet or risk one of them being transferred, which would put them on different shifts and make dating difficult anyway. Secondly, Tim was male and showed no sign of being anything but straight. Thirdly, he was one of Alexx's kids and if he made Tim uncomfortable by coming on to him, Alexx would have his balls. He sighed again. Sometimes he thought someone out there was out to get him.

Speed looked at his boss and sighed. The man could brood for his country when he chose to. He stepped up behind him and rested a hand on his back.

"Lighten up a little, H," he said. "Your family will still be there when you get home and you can do all the Christmas stuff then. For now we have a very cosy cabin with a nice roaring fire, a fully stocked kitchen and a few days unexpected time off, which we will even get paid for since we're technically working, even if we did solve the case before we got snowed in. We could be a lot worse off, you know."

The two of them had travelled to Colorado to track down a kidnapper and his teenage victim. They'd rescued the girl, caught the bad guy and then, before they could leave, the weather had closed in and Colorado Springs Airport had been shut. The local chief of police wouldn't hear of them staying in a hotel and had volunteered one of the vacation cabins on his brother's ranch. Since it was the closed season for the ranch's tourist trade they had the largest cabin to themselves, complete with a stone fireplace in the lounge and a fully functional kitchen, which his wife had stocked with food for them. Any attempt at payment, even stressing that Miami-Dade would reimburse them when they got home, had been refused and in the end they had accepted gratefully and moved their things in. They got there just in time as the weather became even worse and now they weren't even sure that walking to the family home a few hundred yards away was a good idea. At least the phones hadn't gone down. Yet.

Being trapped had one more thing going for it in Tim's mind. It gave him the perfect opportunity, not to mention the perfect setting, to try and seduce his boss. He saw the way Horatio looked at him when he though he could get away with it, but the man had never even hinted at making a move. Tim wasn't sure what was holding him back, maybe he just wanted to look, didn't really want to go any further, but he was going to at least try and tempt him into giving in. He had been trying to come up with a plan for weeks and suddenly fate had dropped one right at his feet. He had checked the kitchen when they got there and any Speedle worth the name would be able to create an entire feast from what he found there, so he could certainly cook a romantic meal. Add to that the romantic setting and he was all set to go. Sometimes he thought someone up there really liked him after all.

Horatio sighed again and then pasted a smile on his face. "It won't be the same," he said. "But you're right. We could be stuck in a cheap hotel or, worse, at the airport. All right let's see what we can rustle up in the way of a meal."

Tim laughed. "We can do better than just rustling something up. Give me an hour or so and I can make you a proper meal, which you need because as usual you've been skipping meals while we worked. How you're not as skinny as a rake is beyond me. I can even manage dessert. So just sit down in front of the fire and catch up on your email or something while I cook."

"You cook?" Horatio asked in surprise.

"In and out of the kitchen, H. In and out of the kitchen," Tim smirked. Horatio blinked at him, not sure what to say as Tim flashed him a wicked grin before continuing. "My father owns a chain of restaurants," he explained. "I spent a lot of time in the kitchen with him, watching as he invented new dishes. Not to mention tasting them for him, repeatedly, until they were just right. I don't get to cook as often as I like any more. Never quite seems worth it just for me."

Horatio just stared at him again. This was probably the most information about himself Tim had ever volunteered in one go. Tim made a shooing motion and almost without realising it Horatio found himself back in the lounge. He made sure the fire was still burning well and then stretched out in one of the armchairs with his laptop. When Tim came in to tell him that the meal was ready he was engrossed in an online forensics journal.

Tim laughed, "I can't believe it's Christmas Eve and you're working!"

"I'm not," Horatio denied. "I was just reading."

"Reading what?" Tim asked, amused.

"Well a forensics journal," Horatio admitted. "But it was nothing to do with work. Did you know Australian scientists have found a way to read DNA at least 160 years old? They're hoping to find out who Jack the Ripper was."

"Really?" Tim asked, intrigued. "Wow, just think of all the things they could do with … No! You're not distracting me into talking about work, even indirectly. Turn the laptop off and come and eat."

Horatio put the laptop down and followed Tim into the kitchen. The table was set with a festive tablecloth and laden with food – steak, two vegetables, jacket potatoes, side salads… everything they might need.

"Wow, this all looks great," Horatio said, smiling happily. "You really didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"Of course I did," Tim replied. "It's Christmas. Besides I don't get to cook for someone else very often and I enjoy it."

"Were you going to be cooking for your family over Christmas?" Horatio asked as he tucked in to the food in front of him.

Tim shook his head sadly. "We don't get on too well. They think I should have stayed in New York and finished my degree instead of coming to Miami and changing majors. Besides I agreed to be on call so I couldn't leave Miami anyway. I was going to spend the day with Alexx and her family."

Horatio felt guilty. He hadn't even given a thought to how Tim might be spending his holiday. He was glad Alexx was looking out for her boy, because he was doing a lousy job of it. "Well, assuming we make it back to Miami before next Christmas," Horatio said ruefully, looking at the snow. "You're welcome to spend New Year with us. I'm celebrating with Yelina and Ray Jr."

"You don't have to change your plans for me," Tim told him.

"I'd like you to be there, Tim," Horatio said honestly.

Tim smiled. "Then I'd be glad to spend New Year's Eve with you. Now why don't we take dessert into the lounge and eat it in front of that beautiful fire?"

They both stretched out in the comfortable chairs in front of the fire and Tim divided the chocolaty dessert between them. As he swirled his tongue around the spoon Tim could feel Horatio's eyes on him. He smiled to himself. Now to see if Horatio wanted to take this attraction any further and actually do something other than watch. He moaned softly and sucked on the spoon. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Horatio twitch. He scooped up more of the dessert and lapped at it with his tongue, then 'accidentally' spilled some of it down his shirt.

"Oops," he said with a smirk, unfastening his shirt and pulling it over his head. Horatio forced his gaze away from the skin that Tim was uncovering and found his eyes caught by Tim's seductive expression. "Maybe I should take the rest off too," Tim suggested. "I wouldn't want to make a mess."

Horatio bit back a moan and looked into Tim's eyes. The combination of affection and lust he saw there encouraged him to take a risk. "Perhaps you should," he said with a small smile.

Tim laughed happily and stood up, slowly unfastening his pants and wriggling so they slid over his hips. He stepped out of them and smiled at Horatio. He lowered himself to the floor and stretched out on the rug. He sent a come hither look towards Horatio and smirked as he rose from his chair and moved towards him, almost without meaning to, unable to look away from Speed's naked form, spread out in front of him like some kind of offering.

He knelt down next to Tim and leaned in slowly to kiss him for the first time. Tim hooked an arm around his neck and pulled him down faster, kissing him hard. Horatio moaned and Tim took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Horatio's mouth, thoroughly mapping the warm, wet cavern. When he finally let Horatio pull back the older man's eyes were glazed and his cheeks were flushed. Tim grinned at him.

"You look hot, Horatio," he said. "In every sense of the word. Maybe you should get out of those clothes."

Horatio laughed happily and kissed Tim again. "As you wish, my love," he said, watching the way Tim's eyes lit up when he called him that.

"Oh, Horatio," Tim sighed. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that."

Horatio blushed slightly and ducked his head. "I was being stubborn. I was worried you weren't interested and scared to death of what Alexx would do to me if I made you uncomfortable in any way." He stood up and slowly removed his own clothing, feeling himself flush under Tim's avid gaze.

"Wow," Tim breathed once Horatio was naked. "I must have been a very good boy this year. Santa brought me exactly what I wanted."

Horatio blushed again, all over, and then stretched out next to Tim on the rug. With a wicked smile he grabbed one of the bowls of dessert and painted Tim's lips with the chocolate. Leaning down he carefully licked them clean again before kissing his new lover deeply. Tim moaned and snatched the bowl from Horatio's grasp. Pushing him so he was flat on his back on the rug he began decorating Horatio with the chocolate.

Horatio shivered as the chocolate, which had been slightly warmed by the heat of the fire, but not by much, touched his skin. Tim painted a trail across his chest and then leaned down to lick it all off. Horatio slid a hand into Tim's hair and held on as he proceeded to slowly try and drive him insane.

He moaned and arched towards Tim's hot mouth and teasing tongue. Tim just smiled wickedly at him though and continued to clean him at the same slow, infuriating pace. He grabbed the bowl again and painted Horatio's nipples and then sucked one into his mouth to lick it clean. He sucked and nibbled on the hard flesh until Horatio was moaning and shaking in need and then he switched to give the same treatment to the other.

Just as Horatio thought he couldn't take any more and would have to start begging Tim to stop teasing and just take him, he pulled back. Sliding further down Horatio's body until his cock was at eye level, he blew across it gently, laughing as the hard, hot length twitched under the stream of cool air. Then he took more of the chocolate and painted random designs along the length of it.

Horatio whimpered, "God, Tim, you're going to kill me!"

Tim laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it, Horatio," he purred. "I might make you think you've gone to heaven though."

Before Horatio could answer he ran his tongue along the entire length of his erection, forcing a strangled moan from his lover. Then he settled in to clean the chocolate from Horatio's cock by alternately licking it and engulfing the head and sucking on it. By the time he was ready to go further Horatio had been reduced to a stream of wordless moans and whimpers, his head thrashing from side to side as he lost himself in the pleasure Tim was bringing him. Tim grinned again and then engulfed him from root to tip in one movement. One of his hands slipping between Horatio's wide spread legs to tease and stroke his balls. He arched off the rug with a muffled scream and Tim swallowed hungrily as Horatio spent himself in his mouth. Pulling back he lapped at the twitching flesh until he was certain no trace of his seed was left, then he slid along Horatio's body to claim his mouth in a long, thorough kiss.

The two of them spent long moments just kissing and exploring each other's mouths, then Horatio pressed his thigh against Tim's still hard cock.

"We should do something about this," he said with a smile.

Tim moaned and thrust against him. "God, anything, H, just touch me, please."

Horatio kissed him again. "I think we can do better than that, don't you?" he asked. "I want to feel you inside me, taking me, marking me as yours."

Tim groaned again. "Are you sure? I didn't think you'd want that." He blushed. "Whenever I imagined us together, you were always the one doing the taking."

"Oh, we'll get to that eventually," Horatio said with a smile. "But for now I want to feel you making love to me on this beautiful rug, in front of this very romantic log fire."

Tim moaned and kissed him. "I think I can definitely manage that. You look so beautiful in front of the fire with the flames making your pale skin look golden." He looked around. "I don't have any lube and I'm not using chocolate so stay there and I'll be right back."

He dashed into the kitchen and grabbed some oil. "Clichéd," he thought. "But it'll work." Then he hurried back to Horatio.

While he had been gone Horatio had rolled over and was stretched out on his front, his head pillowed on his arms, in front of the fire. He had bent one leg and the fire was casting intriguing shadows across his back and ass. Speed moaned and practically flew across the room to join him.

Trailing kisses across the pale skin he worked his way down the strong back until he came to Horatio's sexy ass. An ass he had been dreaming about almost from the day they had first met. He ran his hands over the pale globes a couple of times before spreading them and licking along the crease. Horatio moaned and Tim did it again. He repeated the movement, making his strokes shorter and shorter until he was simply licking over and around the pale rosebud. Horatio pushed back eagerly, trying to get that warm, wet, teasing muscle inside him.

Tim relented and thrust his tongue past the muscle and into Horatio's body. The older man whimpered in need and pushed back again. For long moments Tim fucked his new lover with his tongue, then he pulled back and drizzled some of the oil over Horatio's ass. Coating the tip of one finger in the slippery substance he ran it around the entrance before sliding it into his hot body. He thrust it in and out a couple of times before finding the small nub he was looking for and stroking it. Horatio cried out and thrust back hard, his whole back flushing a rosy pink.

"More, please," he moaned.

"Anything you want," Tim promised, adding a second finger. It didn't take long until he thought Horatio was ready for him so he pulled his fingers out and coated his cock with more of the oil. Slowly he pressed the head past the muscle and into Horatio's welcoming body. Both men groaned at the sensation and Horatio rose on to all fours, pushing back and taking more of Tim's hard length inside him. When he was as far in as he could get and his balls were resting against Horatio's pale ass, he leaned down and trailed kisses over his shoulders and upper back.

"You feel so good," he moaned. Slowly he pulled almost all the way out and then thrust back in again. Horatio groaned and squeezed his muscles tight around Tim's cock. He cursed and thrust harder, knowing that if Horatio kept this up he wasn't going to last too long. He reached around and began stroking Horatio's cock in time with his thrusts. Their rhythm became faster and harder, both of them becoming slick with sweat as they raced towards completion.

Horatio moaned Tim's name and clamped down hard around him, coming with a shout. The extra stimulation was all Tim needed to send him over the edge as well and he flooded his lover with his seed. The two of them collapsed to the rug, breathing heavily.

They lay like that for a few minutes and then Tim reluctantly slipped from his lover's body, rolling over on to his back and encouraging Horatio to turn so that he could rest his head on Tim's chest. He wrapped an arm around Tim's waist and cuddled close. He could feel himself drifting off to sleep and forced himself to raise his head from his lover's chest and claim his lips in one last, long kiss before he did.

"I love you, Tim," he murmured.

Tim smiled happily. "Love you too, Horatio. And I'm beginning to develop an appreciation for snow too!"


End file.
